Moving
by Bamababe1999
Summary: Sally and Paul haved moved to Forks and are still unpacking. And, of course, the Jacksons come and help. But does anyone else? rated t cause their might be some cussing but not sure


HEYYYYY! kk in this story percy has 2 kids, Lucas or Luke Theseus and Salena Abbigail(**Sal**ly+Ath**ena**=Salena). Luke is 3 and Lena is 7. Sally and Paul moved 2 Forks and are still unpacking. So, of course, the Jacksons come to help. But, who else is helping?

Lena POV

Hi, I'm Salena Abbigail Jackson but, I just go by Lena. I'm the 7 year old daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. I have black, curly hair and gray eyes. And i'm really smart. Today, my parents, me, and my brother(Luke) are visiting Grandma and Grandpa to help them move. But, incase you didn't know, Forks, Washington is a long way from New York City, New York. Still I get to see my Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul, which is way more fun than seeing Grandma Athena and Grandpa Poseidon(Grandpa Po-his nickname I gave him which he refused to be called anything other than that, because Grandma Athena called him a Buzz-kill). They always fight no matter what we say or don't say. Now we are waiting for Grandma Sally to come pick us up.

"When is she gonna be here?" whined Luke.

"Luke, we just called her. Be patient." my level-headed mother replied.

"Yeah, Luke, be patient!"

"Shut up, Goldylocks!"

"Make me, Nimrod."

"What?"

At that, I started laughing. I love being smart. You can insult people and they don't even realize they are being insulted!

"Lena, apologize."

"Sorry, Luke." No i'm not.

"Now Luke, apologize."

"What? No way! She started it!"

Uh-oh. Worst thing he could've done. You see my mom, she's a daughter of Athena. And Athena kids have the scariest scowl(spelling?) ever. But my mom, I would hate to see what her scowl would have been without the fact she's a daughter of Athena.

*scowling*"Luke, apologize to Lena NOW!"

"I-I... I'm s-s-sorry Len-na." Wow. Luke is never scared. But, like I said, Mommy's scowl is scary good. Breaking me out of my thoughts, Daddy said,"Over here Mom." Yes, Grandma's here!

"Grandma!"

"Hey, beautiful. Percy, Annabeth I know I told you that you would meet our helpers here but..."

"Hey, don't forget me, Ms. Sally!" said a little girl with red, curly hair and butterscotch eyes.

"Who could forget you, Nessie?" Nessie?

"But you did!"

"Sorry. Anyways Percy, Annabeth, the rest of our helpers had to do a meeting for work, but I told them to meet us here so I thought maybe we could just hang out here?"

"Yeah, Mom. That should be fine. In the meantime, who is this little cutie?"

"This is-"

"I'm Vanessa Carlie Cullen. But, I go by Nessie.**(A/N: Sorry but I thought it was weird that in other stories they didn't just say her name in Vanessa so people arent like wat the- so i changed it anyway back 2 the story) **What's your name?"

"Well, Nessie, i'm Percy, this is my wife Annabeth, my son Luke, and my daughter Salena-"

"Salena Abbigail Jackson, but everybody calls me Lena."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lena."

"I wanna sit down. I really tired."

"Its 'I'm really tired', Nimrod."

"Shut up, Goldylocks."

"Kids..."

"Go sit over there," my dad said pointing to a bench near the bathrooms.

"Okay, Daddy."

So we went to sit on the bench. We sat there for a second until Nessie came and started talking to us.

"You'll like Jake. He's my best friend and really cool. Seth's cool too. So is Quil. But my favorite is Jake."

"How old are they?"

"I don't know. I think they're 16 or 17, but i'm not sure."

Just then, she got up and started running to a big, tan guy. I presume that's Jake since she screamed, 'JAKEY!'.

Jake POV

I walked into the airport, when I suddenly saw a little red haired beauty running at me.

"JAKEY!" she screamed, hugging my knees.

"Hey, Ness." I replied hugging her back.

"Hey Seth! Hey Quil!"

"Hey, Nessie." Seth said.

"What's up, Squirt?" Quil asked.

"Ness, were is Ms. Sally?"

That's when she pointed to a group of people surrounding what looked like a 3 year old. Quil, Seth, Ness, and me hurried over to see what was going on.

"MOMMY!" the little blonde haired, green eyed boy screamed.

"Daddy, I didn't do anything, I swear! I was just arguing with him. I mean I wanted him to fall but, I didn't push him!"

"I know, Lena. It's ok sweeheart. You didn't do anything." he replied to the frantic little girl, who Seth seemed to be mesmerised(spelling?) with.

"What the he-e-eck happened?"

"Well, better late then never. Percy, this is Jacob, Quil, and Seth. Wait, Seth were is Leah?"

"She had to stay behind but, she's gonna meet us at your house."

"Okay, that should be fine. Anyway Jacob, Quil, Seth, this is my son Percy."

"It's nice to meet you Percy."

"Nice to meet you to." he said while shaking my hand.

"Alright, what did I miss?" Man, I was so caught up in meeting this Percy guy, and finding out what happened I didn't even know they had left.

"Annabeth, this is Jacob, Quil, and Seth. Guys this is my wife, Annabeth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry about all the fuss, we just had a little issue."

"Issue? Annabeth, please. You know good and well that was a 'falling out' as Mom calls it."

Then she hit him and mumbled something under her breath. Man, if Leah was actually nice, they would probably get along. '_The little girl's name is Salena and the little boy's name is Luke._' Nessie thought. Then I remembered I was still holding her.

"You wanna get down, Ness?"

"Sure."

So I set my angel down. Wow, it's strange the Cullens aren't helping out. It's just a Cullen kinda thing. Breaking me from my thoughts, Ms. Sally said, "Well, we better get going. Nessie, be a dear and ride with the boys, will you?"

"Of course, Ms. Sally." See that's the thing I love about Sally and Paul. They know almost everything. We already knew about half-bloods. And she told us about her son Percy and his wife. But, she didn't tell us about their kids. Oh and just a little fact about demigods, they are more likely to be imprinted on. Great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hahahahahahahaha later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena POV

"Hey, Leah. Long time no see."

"Hi, Ms. Sally. Sorry, my boss had to tell me a few things. Anywho, where is this wonderful son and his wife and kids at?"

"Percy and Annabeth are inside unpacking, but I do have their kids. Leah this is Lena and Luke. Luke, Lena this is Leah."

"Ha, she said my name first."

"Shut up, Nimrod!" I said to Luke and punched him.

"Ow! Grandma!" he screamed while running inside.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm Leah." she fake smiled. I can already tell she's mean.

"You know, i'm not five. I'm seven, and i'm probably past your comprhension level, so I would really like it if you wouldn't treat me as such."

"You little-"

"Leah! She's seven." a boy who I recognized as Seth said.

"Yeah, Leah. I'm only seven." I said using my sweetest voice I could find and twirling my purple dress around.

"This isn't over twit."she wispered. Perfect. They had their backs to her so they didn't know if she was doing anything or not.

"Ahhhhh! Ow, ow. I'm sorry! Ouch!" I said and then fell on the ground as if she had pushed me."

"LEAH!" all the guys, and Nessie screamed.

"Are you okay?" said one of the guys but, before I could see who, Daddy picked me up and took me away.

"Baby, it's okay. It's alright, Lena."

"I'm okay, Daddy."

"Alright, sweetie. Stay away from her and be a good girl and help everybody okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's my girl."

Luke POV

I was playin' outside when, I heard Nessie calling my name.

"Hey, Luke. Come here!"

"Okay."

I got up and went to find were she was.

"Luke over here!"

"Hey, Nessie."

"Luke this is Jake and Quil and Seth. Guys, this is Luke."

"It's nice to meet you, Luke."

"Hey, were have you guys be-"

That's when everything changed.


End file.
